


Post Reveal After the Breaking of Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago and this is the note I put on it at the time: This is kind of crap, I just felt like writing so maybe hopefully you like it? I just feel like they should be knocked down so that they can build back up together and have a stronger relationship. Maybe? Does that make sense? Idk





	Post Reveal After the Breaking of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and this is the note I put on it at the time: This is kind of crap, I just felt like writing so maybe hopefully you like it? I just feel like they should be knocked down so that they can build back up together and have a stronger relationship. Maybe? Does that make sense? Idk

And finally for once they looked at each other and didn’t see a perfect being high upon a pedestal. The saw each other for who they were, flaws and all. It was then they realized, they never loved each other because they thought the other was perfect, it had always been because they knew they weren’t, but accepted that and found their flaws all the more endearing. They both had two sides, but at the same time they didn’t. Marinette was just as much Ladybug as she was herself and Adrien was just as much Chat Noir. Being their alter egos gave them freedoms they didn’t have as themselves, true, but they remained altogether the same. Marinette was nervous and Ladybug was stubborn. Adrien was always trying to please others and Chat was a hopeless flirt. They both needed to take each other for who they were, with and without the masks. When all was said and done, they realized this and made an effort to meet and learn more about each other, the person each respectively had fallen head over heels for yet rejected since a day after they first met. It would be a change, but a welcome one, as they had really loved each other in both forms, but were blinded by one side or the other. As they sat on a park bench by tge bakery eating cookies, Marinette realized all of the qualities Chat possessed that she had come to love. Adrien remembered all of the times Marinette had freaked out around him. Everything was making sense even though they hadn’t spoken yet. They shared a knowing look.  
“Marinette,” Adrien said at last, “I know you know I fell in love with Ladybug, but I want you to know, slowly but surely you’ve been taking more of a place in my mind, even before we took off the masks. I’ve always said, and Plagg can attest,” interrupted by a grumbled ‘leave me out of it’, “that I wanted to know the girl behind the mask and love her just as much as my lady. Now I know who you are, but there’s so much more about you I could learn. I want to ask you on a date to get to know you. It doesn’t have to be romantic and we can go just as friends if you want, but I meant what I said and I can’t afford to not say anything.”  
“I think I need to get to know you, too. I always swore that Chat Noir couldn’t be you, no matter how many times I was faced with the possibility. You always act so different. As we started hanging out more as civs, I saw some of those qualities come out more as we got more comfortable, but obviously I have a lot more to learn about you, too. Maybe we could meet up for coffee sometime?”  
“That sounds great,” Adrien said, relieved that she didn’t hate him. “Listen, I hate to run because we have a lot to talk about, but I have to get to a photoshoot and I’m really sorry. It was a last minute thing that I wasn’t told about until just before I came to meet you and-”  
Marinette cut him off, “Meet me at the cafe by the school tomorrow and 10. I’ll see you at patrol tonight.”  
She paused, clearly hesitating to say or do something. She seemed to think better of it.  
“Yeah, I can meet you then. Again I’m really sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” she replied with a smile.  
With that he left turning and looking back when he reached the end of the park. She hadn’t moved. She had just stood there and watched him leave. They waved a final goodbye as Adrien headed off to his shoot and Marinette turned to go home.


End file.
